why
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: this is a story about how Gaara feels its been revised and turned into a story from the poem I wrote please R&R


**WHY?**

**i wrote this poem and it expresses me and i think i expresses Gaara hope you like it its sad, and well i was upset at the time so enjoy.**

**i do not own Naruto**

** Wh****y?**

_ Why do I walk around and see all the happy faces and yet i am not?_

I was walking around the streets of Kohana I was glad I got to see my friend Naruto again but I wasn't happy. As I am walking I see all the happy villagers acting as if there is not a care in the world when I have had so much anger, pain, so much sorrow in my life.

_Why do i feel like everyone hates me?_

Ever since i was a child I have been treated as if I was a monster, Oh who am i kidding I am one. People cower when they are around me my brother and Sister are afraid of me, Hell my own father hated me he blamed me for my mothers death.

_Why does everyone have to be happy all the time?_

it sickens me that they are so happy they dont deserve to be happy I have been thru so much they know nothing of my pain. Why does it bother me you ask I'll tell you why They treated me as if i was scum, they treated me like I was and never would be apart of them. Im the Kazkage and I still am looked down upon by sum even after I helped them make my country better!

_ Why cant this just end?_

I once tried to kill my self but then I realized I would be doing them a favor, No one liked me I was alone most of my life so no one would care.

_ Why is it I want to be apart of them but cant?_

I wanted to be happy and care free like them but couldn't I was nothing like them as much as I tried no one would except me for me I am the holder of Shukaku a raccoon demon, I control sand I am not normal so why fit in.

_Something in me is changing and it scares me... Why? Why does it bother me? Why should it bother me?_

Shukaku is in need of blood and I am scared I might lose control of him I lack sleep because I have nightmares from what I've done, what I have done to keep Shukaku happy he tells me things, he tells me what I am and it scares me but why?

Why does it bother me I grew up un loved, un cared for I even wrote in my head 'Love' over my left eye to show that if no one will love me than I would. I can never forgive my self for what I did in my past, present, or future I will kill, I have killed, Im a murderer

_ It shouldnt but it does... I sometimes wish to leave,hide in a hole and die but cant one person is holding me back._

I used to think that but I am not that type of man, a few years back I met a girl she is smart, sweet, cute she had her figure just right, she was shy, her lavender eyes, beautiful pail skin, her lushes red lips, her light blue long hair... sigh my beloved Hinata she is the one for me, the day I met her the first time I laid eyes on her she was the one for me.

When we talked face to face she had the cute stutter to her Naruto had introduced us trying to get me to make more friends, Ha that was a great day for me huh probably the best day of my life, wait no everyday I spend with Hinata is the best day of my life so it would be the beginning of the best days of my life.

_I do all i can to try and be happy with them and am sometimes but it always has to die and i am in dispair... why does it have to go?_

I had to leave my beloved Hinata to go back to my country I had asked her to come with me but she said "Im sorry Gaara- kun but my place is here in Kohana" It broke my heart but I told her i would write to her everyday so we could keep in touch, I was tempted to take her with me but I didn't want to make her sad I'd rather her be happy then miserable with me.

_ Why cant i be like them happy, joyfull, never sad or upset. Why cant i be like them? I wish i could but cant. I love and hate that, I cant be full of laughter and joy like them. Everything i know is changing...but why?_

I am Suboku No Gaara holder of the Raccoon demon Shukaku, I am in love with Hinata Hyuuga and on my way back to my home town Suna, I sighed my life is so messed up the only time I am happy is when I'm with Hinata but she deserves better than me I mean im hot tempered, obsessive, mean, and lack the quality's of a boyfriend or a husband if i ever had kids they would be afraid of their own father.

As I was walking to the gate I felt something grab my arm I looked and saw it was a child I crouched down and forced a smile "hello little girl" I said trying to be nice she smiled and asked "would you play with me mr." I looked around and saw all the kids playing with the other children "Dont you want to play with one of the other children?" I asked.

She frowned and looked down "They dont like me because I am strange" I smiled softly at her and walk with her to the sand box were she was building a sand castle "want to see something neat?" I ask her she smiled and nodded I took the sand to formed it into a bunny making it hop around like it was alive.

She giggled and smiled at me "Wow Mr. that's so cool how do you do that?" I smiled softly at the little girl "a magician never reveals his secrets" wow that sounded cheesy but oh well she bought it we herd a "awww..." I turn around and see my beloved Hinata she had tears in her eyes and was smiling at me. I stood up and walked over to her.

She hugged me I whipped away her tears and asked "Hinata why are you crying?" I was worried for her "Im just happy I was so sad that you had to go and when I saw you with Hana I thought of us having a family and how you would be a great father" she smiled up at me "D-does this mean you'll come back with me and be my wife?" I was worried that she'll say no.

She nodded and smiled "Of course Gaara I love you" I kissed her and she returned the kiss "you dont know how happy you've made me Hinata and now that you have me I'll never let you go." I thought to myself as we gazed into each others eyes.

**Me: so I redid this story and I hope you like it**

**Gaara: woman I am not like that**

**Me: Gaara in this story you are, I mean you should be happy I fixed it my last one you were alone and didn't have a happy ending **

**Gaara: woman I never have one**

**Me: well I want you to figure out who my favorite Naruto character is**

**Gaara: why?**

**Me: just do it please**

**Gaara: fine... is it that emo boy?**

**Me: not sasuke keep guessing **

**Gaara: dog boy? bug boy? the other uchiha? my brother? spandex boy? Naruto? who was the other one again oh yeah the prick Neji?**

**Me: not Kiba, Not Shino, Not Itachi, Not your brother, Ew not Lee, Kind of Naruto but no, and no not neji**

**Gaara: then who else is there?**

**Me: YOU! you dummy I love ya hehe you may not know this but a lot of girls love you too :p **

**Gaara: me? your not kidding are you?**

**Me: nope I like you the best out of all of them Sasuke got everything he wanted when you had to work for what you wanted and I like you better **

**Fan girls: OMG! ITS GAARA LETS GET HIM**

**Me: you may want to run hehe it looks like there are about (counting) over 1000 girls **

**Gaara: (smiles and runs away) **

**Fan girls: (run after him)**

**Me: lol well I hope you like this tell me what you think :)  
><strong>


End file.
